


Regret

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 16 "Why would I ever date someone like you"Marinette really regrets saying that.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Regret

"And then she said, 'Why would I ever date someone like you!'" 

The crowd was laughing as Connor spoke into the microphone. 

The newlyweds blushed as their best man teased them over their obliviousness. 

"But even if the two of them are more dense than a black hole, they love each other more than anything. To Tim and Marinette!" 

"To Tim and Marinette," The audience repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
